


[Podcast] A Fierce Symphony of Questions: Episode #2 - Podfic

by Amanita_Fierce, RhetoricalQuestions, sunlightsymphony



Series: A Fierce Symphony of Questions [2]
Category: Meta - Fandom, Podfic Fandom, Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Interview, Not!Fic, Podcast, creative processes, live recording, meta: discussion of process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: In this episode, sunlightsymphony and RhetoricalQuestions talk to prolific podficcer Amanita_Fierce about the process behind making long podfics, specifically A Fair Return, written by thingswithwings.
Series: A Fierce Symphony of Questions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095089
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podcast] A Fierce Symphony of Questions: Episode #2 - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] A Fair Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118156) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce). 



> Three friends sat down to talk about their individual creative processes. This episode focuses on Podficcing and the podfic community of the Schitt's Creek fandom.
> 
> CW: brief mentions of the pandemic/2020 dumpster fire generally.

**Hosts:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony) and [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

 **Guest:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

 **Length:** 35:08

 **Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-fierce-symphony-of-questions-ep-02/A%20Fierce%20Symphony%20of%20Questions%20Ep02.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for VoiceTeam Mysterybox 2020 **CAST ON** challenge
> 
> —
> 
> Intro and outro music from [Storytelling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XTtR2Dd1qY&ab_channel=JeepsterRecordings) by Belle & Sebastian


End file.
